


Libre

by xParadoja



Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [5]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: DamiJon Week, DamiJon Week 2020, Damijon - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JonDami Week 2020, JonDami week, Jondami, M/M, SuperSons Week 2020, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: Damian nació en un cuerpo que comienza a desarrollarse de formas que a él no le gustan. Siempre ha guardado este hecho como un secreto, es por eso que contárselo a su mejor amigo será un gran reto.Dejar libres las palabras lo hará sentir mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.Advertencia: temas políticos y controversiales relacionados a la identidad de género e infancias trans. Si no respeta este tipo de temas, no deje mensajes hirientes o desubicados, ahórrese y ahórrenos la molestia y deje de leer ahora.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Libre

**Author's Note:**

> Otra vez soy yo, escribiendo sobre temas que me encantaría que se tocaran en cómics y otros lados (la cultura popular en general).  
> Todo esto está escrito desde mi experiencia y perspectiva como enby (persona no binaria).  
> Si sus experiencias son distintas, también son válidas. Todos somos válidos y existimos con experiencias únicas.

**Día lunes: Tema libre.**

Cuando Talia lo planeó, no esperaba que la ciencia -tan exacta como la genética puede ser- fallara.

Sin embargo, para Talia no fue un error, ni mucho menos.

Ella sólo quería un arma y eso es lo que obtuvo.

Por lo tanto, el género del arma era irrelevante.

Así que cuando su pequeñ _a_ hij _a_ comenzó a hablar y le pidió que le llamara hij _o_ , ella lo aceptó de inmediato.

Porque eso no era un problema. Sólo un hecho.

El problema era, desde luego, que aprendiera todas las artes marciales que se le enseñaran, que entrenara su cuerpo para volverlo fuerte, resistente, invulnerable, que manejara todos los idiomas posibles, que superara con creces a todos sus maestros en todas las ramas del conocimiento.

El problema era que su hijo debía estar preparado a tiempo para dirigir a la Liga de las Sombras.

Hasta que el plan cambió y tuvo que usar a su mejor arma para distraer a Batman.

Ella no esperaba que el hombre le arrebatara a su hijo, que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado para ser el heredero indiscutible de la cabeza del demonio.

~~~

A Batman le costó mucho trabajo admitir que tenía un hijo biológico. Sin embargo, era un hecho innegable. Todas las características del niño eran idénticas a las de él.

Y en cuanto lo vio, supo que su sangre corría por las venas del infante.

El espíritu enérgico, vivaz y retador era una esencia indiscutible que poseían todos los Wayne.

Incluso cuando el chico lo sacaba de quicio no podía dejar de sentir una ligera punzada de orgullo por todas sus habilidades, todos esos conocimientos en diversas ciencias e ingenierías que un niño de su edad no debería saber.

El niño se esforzaba más que todos en todo lo que hacía, siempre intentando sobresalir y llamar su atención, o al menos, eso es lo que Bruce creía al inicio.

Más tarde entendió por qué el niño era tan pequeño a su edad y cómo era que cualquier otro niño de su edad lo pasaba por varios centímetros.

Al principio era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pues todos los Wayne siempre fueron hombres altos y fornidos. Además, por supuesto, la modificación genética hecha por Talia debería haberle otorgado muchos otros atributos, en lugar de hacerlo tan pequeño y enclenque.

El momento de la realización llegó de un modo bastante incómodo.

Su hij _o_ había acudido a él con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Dos cosas que jamás había visto en el niño, incluso cuando trajo la cabeza cortada de un criminal, o cuando estuvo atrapado en una trampa durante un par de días sin alimento ni agua.

Verlo de ese modo era algo inconcebible y encendió de inmediato el instinto paternal que creía perdido.

—¿Qué pasa, Damian?, ¿estás bien?, ¿algo anda mal? —preguntó Bruce con apuro, mientras se preparaba para una mala noticia, aunque no tenía idea de cuál podía ser.

—Padre... yo... —habló Damian con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba a un punto al vacío atrás de su cabeza—. Yo...

—¿Estás enfermo? —urgió con preocupación en la voz.

—No, padre —tomó valor, respirando hondo y asumiendo una máscara de indiferencia—. Yo... he comenzado mi menstruación, me temo que no estaba preparado para este inconveniente pues no sabía a qué edad o en qué momento o lugar llegaría... de hecho no lo esperaba nunca. Así que no tengo lo necesario para este nuevo evento, busqué por toda la mansión pero sé que fue una búsqueda inútil, aquí no vive nadie más que necesite de este tipo de herramienta y sé que fui descuidado y no planeé... pero-pero —habló tan rápido y sin pausas que se quedó sin aliento, comenzando a tartamudear al final—, me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que por favor me consigas toallas sanitarias —miró finalmente a Bruce a los ojos, sin pestañear—. Pensaba mandar a Pennyworth, pero preferiría que esto fuera un asunto más discreto.

—¿Pero de qué hablas Damian? Eres un niño... —y cuando pronunció las palabras, un balde de agua helada lo dejó en shock, deteniéndose en sus pensamientos. Recordando cada escena y cada actitud _extraña._

Desde no querer bañarse en presencia de sus otros hermanos, a tener un cuerpo tan pequeño y menudo a pesar de sus constantes y fuertes entrenamientos.

El tipo de trajes y vestimenta que cubría todo su cuerpo, incluso cuando no llevaba el uniforme de Robin. El supuesto _odio_ al sol. El constante sobreesfuerzo y dedicación exagerada a cada cosa que hacía para _alimentar su ego y narcisismo._

"No", pensó Bruce. "No fue por egocentrismo. Era para estar a la par que todos, para demostrar que es capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que los demás... e incluso mejor".

Su mirada de desconcierto cambió a una de orgullo... incluso cuando la conversación era tan incómoda para él. Después de todo, nadie lo preparó para estos... temas.

Pero antes de continuar el hilo de su pensamiento, Damian lo interrumpió:

—Por supuesto que lo soy —exclamó con voz afilada mientras aguzaba su mirada con suspicacia.

—Cla-claro hijo —tartamudeó Bruce sonrojándose un poco. No estaba preparado para esto. No estaba preparado para ser padre en primer lugar—. Yo... veré qué puedo hacer. Tú... no te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos —explicó mientras se daba vuelta y salía corriendo, a cualquier lugar, lo más lejos posible de Damian.

A cualquier lugar que le permitiera pensar de forma adecuada.

Quizás le llamaría a Diana, seguramente ella lo podría ayudar. Además... era una persona de fiar.  
  


Por primera vez, el famoso héroe Batman escapó de una pelea que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Para Damian fue más una sorpresa divertida que una molestia.

~~~

Damian _casi_ nunca tuvo problemas relacionados con su identidad, _casi_ nadie lo molestó jamás por eso y si lo hubieran hecho, estarían muertos antes de terminar las palabras.

También estaba el hecho de que jamás lo compartió con nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos... era un tema que se reservaba sólo para él... y esa incómoda vez, también con su padre.

El problema vino cuando partes de su cuerpo se comenzaron a desarrollar de una manera que a él no le gustaba... de una forma que no concordaba con lo que _él_ era.

Era demasiado tímido respecto al tema como para preguntar o pedir algún consejo. Pero el constante roce del uniforme contra su pecho había comenzado a ser demasiado para soportarlo. Siempre fue muy lento para desarrollarse, quedándose detrás de sus demás coetáneos, así que no se preocupaba demasiado por su cuerpo, más allá de cuidarlo de heridas graves.

—Robin. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Superboy, sacándolo de sus preocupaciones.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, niño. ¿Por qué siquiera preguntas eso? —respondió con molestia en la voz, demasiado irritado por el roce frecuente.

—No pareces muy bien, has estado demasiado desconcentrado. ¿Quizá deberíamos volver a casa y pasar la noche haciendo una pijamada? —preguntó el menor con un tono dulce y emocionado.

—NO —casi gritó Damian, con nerviosismo.

Sin darse cuenta, su pequeño grito avisó a los ladrones que estaban vigilando. Un par de disparos fueron lanzados en su dirección, y si Superboy no se hubiera movido lo suficientemente rápido empujándolo al suelo, al menos una bala le habría dado.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que volvamos? —insistió Superboy con tono preocupado—. Lo que sea podemos solucionarlo con videojuegos y algunas golosinas —continuó mientras seguía sosteniéndolo en su regazo, con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Tt. ¡Aléjate de mí, idiota! —empujó Damian, con un ligero mareo. La posibilidad de que el niño hubiera podido sentir a través de la tela del uniforme el reciente crecimiento de su cuerpo, le preocupaba demasiado. No lo quería cerca, no quería tener que explicar nada.  
  


Había llegado a comprender a una edad muy temprana que no todos en el mundo eran tan comprensibles como su madre.

Lo aprendió cuando era apenas un niño de cinco años entrenando en la liga junto a otros soldados. Un par de imbéciles se habían burlado de él y lo habían llamado _niña_ en repetidas ocasiones. Sólo para humillarlo. Acusándolo de ser débil e indigno.

Un _a niña_ jamás sería digna de ser EL heredero de la cabeza del demonio, habían dicho.

Cuando fue a contarle a su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos lo que sus seguidores decían, sólo recibió una mirada de decepción y desprecio.

Ra's Al Ghul lo arrojó lejos con una patada. Y durante días lo había ignorado. Mostrándole sólo indiferencia.

Fue en ese momento que Damian entendió que tendría que esforzarse diez veces más de lo que los demás lo hacían. Que tenía que ganar su lugar con sangre y muertes en este mundo.

Entonces planeó adecuadamente. Trazó una estrategia con paciencia y esmero mientras se entrenaba de manera constante, incrementando sus habilidades, perfeccionando sus destrezas.

Él había nacido para ser un conquistador. Él era digno. Él era el heredero de la cabeza del demonio. Y todos se pondrían de rodillas ante ÉL.

Cuando cortó las cabezas de los hombres y las llevó hasta el trono de su abuelo como ofrenda, ni siquiera se ocupó de limpiarse las manchas de sangre esparcidas por su diminuto cuerpo.

Estaba listo para demostrar que era digno. Bañado en la sangre de sus opositores.

Ra's Al Ghul sólo lo miró con orgullo, cargándolo de nuevo en sus brazos y llevándolo hasta su regazo, sentándolo en sus piernas.

Le estaba confirmando que sólo a sangre y muerte podría imponerse sobre el resto.  
  


Es por eso que cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado, temía tener que verse en la necesidad de atacar de nuevo, o simplemente... perder el control.

Y si era sincero... perder el control con Jon era lo último que quería hacer.  
  


—Estás peor que de costumbre —dijo Jon con un mohín, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué fue ahora?, ¿el gran Batman te reemplazó?

—No hay tiempo —cortó Damian mientras corría tras los ladrones de joyas— hablaremos de eso más tarde.

"Quizás Jon merezca saber... después de todo es mi... amigo", pensó. "Él no me herirá, no intentará usarlo contra mí... no me hará daño".  
  


Y con ese pensamiento volvió al solitario departamento de los Kent.

~~~

—¿Entonces te quedas? —preguntó Jon con entusiasmo renovado— Podemos hacer palomitas y comer helado... mis papás están demasiado ocupados, no llegarán por ahora —dijo con un ligero sonrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Damian lo entendía bien. A Jon no le gustaba estar solo. Y de hecho, era una excelente oportunidad para abordar el tema que tanto lo molestaba.

—De acuerdo. Sólo déjame avisar a la base primero.

—¿A tu papá?

—Tt. A Batman —respondió mientras se giraba hacia el baño y mandaba un mensaje a su padre.

Se tomó el tiempo de lavarse adecuadamente en la clara y fría ducha. Necesitaba el agua fría para poder templar sus pensamientos y hacerle más fácil abordar el tema... después de todo, sería la primera vez que lo dijera por voluntad propia.

Cuando salió de la ducha, una pequeña pijama estaba acomodada en la cama para que Damian pudiera ponérsela.

Era el mismo pijama verde de siempre, con un huevo estrellado en medio de la playera. Se había acostumbrado a ella como si fuera suya... pero esta vez, la pequeña prenda no sería suficiente para cubrir su cuerpo. Así que husmeó entre los cajones de Jon, buscando una playera más holgada.

Cuando salió se encontró con Jon en la sala, prendiendo la consola y el televisor.

—Al fin llegas, pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí —dijo el niño con una sonrisa sincera mientras elegía qué juego poner.

—¿Te bañaste tan rápido?

—Usé el baño del cuarto de mis papás.

—Ah —respondió Damian con la voz apagada. No sabía cómo continuar con la charla. No era como si fuera muy hablador después de todo...

Así que sólo tomó asiento a lado de Jon, acomodándose a una distancia adecuada.

—Toma tu control. Elegí Mortal Kombat 10 para que podamos jugar los dos, luego podemos poner algo que te guste —habló sin prestar mucho atención.

—Jon —comenzó Damian con la voz trémula.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta? Podemos elegir otro juego —dijo con un pequeño puchero triste.

—No es eso... yo.

—¿Túúú? —alargó la Ú con un tono divertido.

—¿Puedes ser serio por una vez? Estoy tratando de decir algo.

—Oh —los ojos de Jon se agrandaron y su boca hizo una pequeña O de sorpresa—. ¿Es sobre lo que pasó hace rato con esos ladrones?

—Algo de eso.

—¡Entonces dilo de una vez para que podamos jugar!

—No es tan sencillo, yo...

—Sólo necesitas mover los labios y dejar que el sonido salga. Hablar es muy fácil, en realidad —dijo el kriptoniano con una sonrisa burlona.

Damian apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Jon, con irritación:

—Estoy considerando seriamente irme en este momento y dejarte aquí con tu tonto juego.

—Está bien, está bien D. Te escucharé —levantó las manos en son de paz, tratando de calmarlo mientras se acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo, poniendo toda su atención.

Damian sintió que el estómago se revolvía. Si Jon no era capaz de entender o peor si le parecía _raro..._ no sería capaz de seguir cerca del niño y realmente era la única persona en la que había confiado hasta ahora. No quería perder _eso._

—Yo... yo... yo nací con un cuerpo diferente —dijo por fin, cerrando los ojos. No quería ver la reacción de Jon cuando dijera las palabras.

—¿Un cuerpo diferente?, ¿te refieres a tu pasado en esa organización ninja secreta? ¿Y tu supuesta muerte?

—No. Me refiero a que literalmente nací en un cuerpo _diferente._ Tú... tú sabes que soy un chico, ¿cierto?

—Claro, eres Damian —dijo con un poco de consternación en la voz. Jon no sabía ni tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía la conversación—. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con nada?

—Todo —dijo abriendo un ojo rápidamente para poder analizar las reacciones del otro y cerrándolo de inmediato de nuevo—. Yo soy un chico, pero aunque no lo quiera... tarde o temprano tendría que llegar a la pubertad. Entonces algunas partes de mi cuerpo se comenzarán a desarrollar... de formas que no me gustaría que pasaran jamás.

—¡Ah, por supuesto!, ¡vi eso en clase biología! —dijo Jon con emoción en la voz— ¡La profesora dijo que en la pubertad el cuerpo se comienza a desarrollar! Los músculos crecen en los hombres, les sale vello por todas partes iug, les cambia la voz y se vuelven más _varoniles_ sea lo que sea eso. ¡Ah!, ¡y a las niñas les crecen las caderas, los pechos y también les llega el periodo! —respondió con velocidad, como si estuviera participando en una clase por la cual recibiría puntos si daba la respuesta correcta.

Pero las palabras sólo preocuparon más a Damian, revolviéndole el estómago. Apretó las manos en finos puños mientras respiraba hondo y finalmente abría los ojos para mirar a Jon.

—Yo...

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —interrumpió Jon con una sonrisa llena de inocencia— ¿No quieres convertirte en un adulto lleno de pelos desagradables tampoco?

—Hahaha —contra todo pronóstico, Damian dejó escapar una ligera risa antes las palabras de su mejor amigo. Ganándose una mirada desconcertada del chico—. No es eso lo que me preocupa —dijo con una sonrisa seca—. Realmente sería genial si eso sucediera... o al menos sería menos terrible.

—No... no entiendo D. ¿Es un juego de palabras?

—Mi cuerpo cambiará. Pero a pesar de que soy un hombre... se me ensancharán las caderas, quizá me crezcan los pechos... y ni qué decir del _periodo_ , que ya lo tengo —dijo finalmente, mirando a cualquier lado mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Esperando la respuesta del kriptoniano.

—Oh —fue lo único que Jon respondió con los ojos muy abiertos, como platos, dejando caer la boca casi hasta el suelo—. Pero todavía serás un chico, ¿cierto? —preguntó finalmente, con la misma inocencia de siempre.

Damian sintió que su corazón se apretaba tan fuerte que estallaría en su pecho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y respiró hondo, parpadeando rápidamente para regresarlas de vuelta.

—Sí, Jon. Seguiré siendo un chico, siempre —respondió con voz entrecortada y titubeante. Dando una pequeña sonrisa al final de las palabras.

—Entonces está bien —respondió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le pasaba su control de vuelta—. Seguirás siendo Damian. Y seguiremos siendo mejores amigos. Siempre.

—Siempre —repitió Damian de manera automática.

Y esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran como un río salvaje por el valle de sus mejillas. Una explosión de felicidad y dolor irreconciliables luchaban en su pecho. Haciendo una marea tormentosa de emociones. Sus manos temblaban y todo su cuerpo se estremecía entre el llanto y los sollozos.

Jonathan no sabía qué hacer. Pero recordó que su mamá lo abrazaba y acariciaba pequeños círculos en su espalda cuando lloraba. Así que hizo lo que su instinto le dictó y se lanzó hacia Damian, acomodándolo en sus brazos mientras trazaba caricias reconfortantes en su espalda.

—Todo va a estar bien —prometió, mientras consolaba al moreno entre sus brazos—. Somos el mejor equipo. Venceremos a todos. Y siempre nos cuidaremos el uno al otro... ¿cierto?

"No importa qué pase. Siempre seremos amigos", pensó Damian, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. "Siempre nos cuidaremos".

—Gracias Jon —dijo finalmente. Y aunque las palabras sorprendieron nuevamente al otro niño, nadie se movió del fuerte abrazo en el que estaban—. Por eso eres el que más me gusta.

—¿Gracias? —preguntó con confusión— ¿Yo te... gusto? —remató con una sorpresa tan grande que lo alejó un poco del abrazo sólo para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Cómo que te gusto?, ¿te estás volviendo una niña?

Damian se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento, pero al escuchar las palabras no pudo evitar soltar otra pequeña carcajada irónica.

—No seas tonto, Kent. A los chicos también les pueden gustar los chicos. No me estoy volviendo una niña. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —dijo con una mirada amenazante, pero aún diversión en el tono.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡te creo! ¡Además, eso ya lo sabía! —terminó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz, nuevamente.

—Perfecto, entonces jugue... —pero antes de terminar las palabras, Jon lo cortó.

—¿Si te gusto entonces está bien que nos tomemos de la mano? —preguntó con voz ingenua pero un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—¿Tomarnos de la mano? Tt. ¡Para qué haríamos algo como eso!

—Eso es lo que hacen las personas que se gustan, se toman de la mano, se dan besos y van a citas. ¿No lo sabías?

—Las personas que se gustan... —repitió Damian con sorpresa de forma automática— ¿Eso significa que yo...?

—Sí, tú también me gustas, D —respondió el niño mientras plantaba un beso en su mejilla, como para reafirmar las palabras.

—Te gusto incluso cuando yo... —pero no terminó las palabras, lleno de sonrojo hasta el cuello, incluso con su piel morena—. Te gusto —volvió a decir incrédulo, mientras tocaba su mejilla.

—Sí, me gustas incluso aunque seas un dolor en el trasero. Y además, siempre seremos amigos, siempre estaremos juntos. Lo prometimos, ¿no?

—Sí, Jon.

—Entonces está bien. Vamos a jugar —terminó el niño. Tomando el mando del Xbox y comenzando a elegir sus personajes para jugar.  
  


Damian lo miró, absorto en la sensación de comodidad que los rodeaba.

La conversación había fluido de la forma más relajada que se hubiera podido imaginar... su amigo lo aceptaba, tal y como era. Porque él no era un error. Era un héroe... y lucharía siempre por todos aquellos que necesitaran ayuda.

Tal vez su abuelo también se había equivocado en esto... tal vez no necesitaría matar a todos aquellos que se opusieran a él. No tendría que hacerse su lugar en este mundo a base de sangre y muertes. 

Tal vez _algunas personas_ podrían llegar a aceptar su existencia sin violencia.

Él era digno sólo por existir y ser quien era.

ÉL era Damian Wayne, hijo de Batman.  
  



End file.
